Reaching You
by LovingTheSilence33196
Summary: Earth was the new home of the trolls. After Alternia was destroyed and troll kids had disapeared during the face off with Condence and the Subjuggulators the remaing grubs that had been guarded by the luses were stolen and brought to Earth. The humans blood was altered and so was their bodies
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I rewrote this chapter and Chapter four! :) I hope it's better, and I know the names will probably confuse some people but I'll explain that later! Thanks!**

Prologue:

"Hide him and Jimmy! Hopefully they'll skip this section."

Jackie orders in a whisper, pointing at a desk that was built into the wall, hidden away in one of the farthest corners of the classroom. Sammantha and Jimmy hurriedly grabbed Frank by his fragile arms and dragged him to the back of the class room.

"Maybe I should go back there and guard him?"

Rin asks wordly looking at the albino now hidden beneath a metal surface. Jackie shakes her head and grabs his arm.

"Only three people fit back there and the point is too keep him hidden, I'm sorry but you can guard him from over here."

Jackie whispers turning Rin back before the large grey human like thing looked over at them.

"You, all of you come with me."

Hunter was about to protest before a long sharp blade was placed at his neck, Tristan grabs his arm slowly and pulls him along with the others.

"HUNTER!"

They turn in shock, Jimmy dashing over to Hunter and tackling him.

"Please don't kill him!"

Jimmy begs raising his gaze to the planets foreigner. The alien kicks Jimmy off and pulls Hunter to his feet. Jackie and Rin hurry behind the giant as he stomps to the back of the room. Sammy hugs onto Frank protectively as the giant comes into sight.

"You two, out now."

He growls kicking the desk and pushing it further into the wall. Sammantha screams at the sudden action then reluctantly pulls the albino onto his feet and gently pushes him to the others where Rin immediately takes him into his arms.

"It's okay Dove, I got you."

Rin whispers holding him close to his chest. Jackies fist clench in anger, _Damn it Chimmy, you messed it up...If they hurt Dove and Luna I'll kill you._


	2. Chapter 1: My Heiress

**So, this chapter's kinda cooler...I guess...cuz it's like...idk! I JUST FELT IT WHEN I WROTE IT! I really hope you guys like it, and I will probably have the next chapter up very soon.**

**Warning: attempt at cannibalism...I guess you could call it that? And adults beating teens. DX **

The walls were painted over in splatters of red, orange, yellow, and green. It was extremely sickening to her as she sat at the table, the Grand Highblood hovering over her. Her fingers trembled around the stem of the goblet, her gaze sticking to the wine inside the dome.

"Drink it."

He growls from behind her. Her eyes shoot up to Skrell who sits starring at the adult troll behind her, a harsh glare on his face and his hands placed on the table, ready to jump into action if the adult attacked.

"You can't make us drink this."

Lexi growls smacking the goblet before her and tipping it over. It rolls, spilling the blood of the Aries over the table. The Grand Highblood lifts his gaze to the miniture Capricorn now standing and huffing in anger, her hands balled at her side.

"Sit down. **Now.**

**"**

The adult growls, Luna looks up slowly at Lexi then at the chair that was tipped over behind her. _Sit down._ She mouths. Lexri glares at her.

"I'm not doing crap for you. You're just a lame excuse for a...supposed leader!"

"**SIT DOWN."**

Every one jumps in shock, Lexi turns swiftly. Condence stands before her, towering over the short angry girl.

"**Sit down now."**

Lexi looks into Condences fushia orbs and opens her trembling lips slowly.

"Okay."

Luna says quickly before Lexi objects again. Everyones eyes fall on her and she shakily lifts the goblet to her lips and tilts her head back. The blood was thick and tasted like iron paint. She had to hold her breath so she wouldn't puke.

"Luna."

Skrell speaks worriedly as she sways uneasily until leaning onto the table and slamming down unconcious. Skrell and Lexi rush to her side, Skrell pulling her into his arms and Lexi checking her heart beat.

"She's okay, she only passed-AAh!"

Lexi screams in pain as she's kicked to one side by the large Capricorn. She struggles onto all fours and looks over her shoulder slowly at the sound of Skrell yelping in pain. The Grand Highblood had lifted Skrell off his feet by his right side mohawk and had his nose pressed against his own. Lexi stomach churned at the thought of how nasty the trolls breath must've been.

"You fools. We try to treat you better, higher than those other freaks, and you treat us like this?"

Condence growls, the Subjuggulator lifts Skrell onto his shoulder, along with Luna and turns back to Condense.

"I'll put them in the dungeon, I'm sure you'll tame that filthy beast."

"Oh, I will. I **will.**"

Condence growls as the subjuggulator walks off into the hallways with the two. Lexi jumps to her feet. _She'd want me to protect her! Pyra would want me to protect her!_

"**Let them go!"**

Lexi screams lifting one of the chair and throwing it at the Capricorn adult. Condence smacks Lexi against the wall with one easy hit. Lexi slides down the wall groaning in pain, the blood of the lowbloods smearing against her face, and the sweet scent of cake batter drifting into her nostrils.

"For years I became this fat old hag Betty Crocker, just to take over this world. You my dear, you have a lot of persistance, and once I get that persistance to turn in th right direction,"

Condence liftss Lexi onto her feet where she lays limp, panting. Condence embraces her face with both of her large moist hands.

"I will take you under my wing as my own wriggler and I will give you all the power in the world. We will rule together, love."

Lexi punches herself in her head for crying. She bites her bottom lip but can't hold back the sobs and tears as she's pressed against the older trolls chest and rocked back and forth.

Perhaps these highblood trolls weren't as smart as they beleived themselves to be? But perhaps they were, and perhaps they acted as if they didn't notice the body sized hole in the second floor so that she may be caught and punished for attempt of escaping. Either way Lunari was going to get out, she wasn't going to just stay there, fixing the baths for the adult trolls, or filling their coons with sopor. She was no ones slave troll. She crouches down beside the hole and begins to slip her left leg through when she hears three voices. Two of which were male, one was harsh and rough, the other was firm and protective. The third was of a girl, she sounded feeble and sick. Lunari lifts herself from her crouched spot and lifts the towls into her hands hurring over to the corner.

"What are you doing here?"

The subjuggulator questions angrily. Lunari looks up at the Scorpio and the Aquarius.

"I-I was gathering the towls for the baths sir-"

"Get out of my way."

The troll yells smacking her to one side. She sits there for a while until finally he enters the cell room, then she hurriedly jumps to her feet and slides through the whole at the end of the hall. She slides down the wall and tumbles onto the grass, rolls back onto her feet and dashes away form the Betty Crocker factury now known as the _Condensation Palace._

**The next chapter will probably be up very soon, and it might have some flash backs of when they were human. but you won't know the names,...I guess. **


	3. Chapter 2: A Ruler from Within

**What should I say? Uhm... yep...**

**Warning: I don't remember?**

Chapter 2: A ruler from within

She stood infront of the cacoon like bed before her, filled to the top in the green slime they had been force fed for months. In the back of her mind was a single question. _What about Pyra? _ The large grey hand slid down from her shoulder to her back, pushing her forward gently.

"The sopor slime is to keep your skin youthful and soft. You will sleep here every night, and you will be heavily protected, no one will hurt you. In the day time, you are free to go where you wish, of course you will be guarded-"

"So I don't run away."

"No, so that the rebels do not harm you. After tomorrow you will begin training."

Condence runs her fingers through Lexis electric purple hair. She smiles as Lexi looks up at her.

"So, when exactly...will I rule?"

Condences smile widens and her eyes sparkle. Lexi keeps her gaze firm and unemotional.

"Once all the other highbloods have passed."

"How long will this take?"

Lexi growls frowning harshly. _What am I saying? _She quickly pushes away from Condence and brings her fist before her, ready to fight.

"Hahahahahaa...You're so adorable and strong."

Condence whispers taking Lexi cheek into her hand and leaning down so that their faces were only inches away, Lexis eyes dart from one detail to the next on the trolls face.

"Back up."

Lexi growls as the other leans forward. She wraps her lips around Lexis bottom lip then slowly pulls back, all Lexi can do is stare through her in shock.

"A kiss of luck darling. Now get some rest, tomorrow we will throw a feast for **you **and the other highbloods."

"I-I can't believe you! You **pig!"**

Condence smirks and pats the younger girls head then turns and walks out. Seconds after a loud clicking is heard which causes Lexi to rush to the door. _Locked. Of course, that bastard won't let me out. _She turns around against the door and slides down, wrapping her arms around her knees and glaring at the moon through the window directly across from her. _What is her problem? Why'd she do that? That pig! _She drops her head as she feels tears. _I wonder how Luna and Skrell are doing. Is Luna sick from that blood? Did that other guy kill Skrell? Pyra's free, dang. Dang why is she free? Is she even gonna come for us? _Slowly Lexi rose onto her feet and stomped over to the coon leaning against her wall. After a few seconds of starring at it she finally slips off her clothing and slides into it.

"Pathetic, like you always were. But some how you're my decendent."

It was dark and almost lifeless in the underground cell. The twelve trolls hung from the wall, bloody, breathless, hopeless. They had spent months chained to the wall, at first screaming at the top of their lungs, fighting against the chains and insulting their ancestors, but evently even the sober one went silent. Dualscar and Darkleer sat before them, eating great amounts of food and drinking water, and some times the blood that dripped from grown trolls hung against the wall.

"But I respect the fact that you tried."

Dualscar says patting the head of the Aquarius in a father-like manner. He turns his face away and looks at his motionless friend. Condence had been above angry when they fought her and the subjuggulators. After they were tied up they were forced to watch the almost identicle troll be slaughtered against the wall. He looks down at himself, his clothing had been splattered in her fushia blood, it was sickening.

"Here, eat this, it'll make you feel better."

Dualscar speaks sarcastically and shoves a few slices of meat into the Aquariuss mouth, which he quickly spits it out. He wasn't about to let another argument errupt between the other trolls. He rolls his eyes as the two older trolls stroll out without a care.

"Come on guys! We gotta put an end to those aliens!"

Crystal watched from afar as an angry mob of humans ran toward the factury, quickly being slaughter by the many guards.

"A strategy is needed. We will **not **storm over to them like amatuers. If any one here is impatient then by all means,"

She turns to the crowd of almost eighty people, many of them shaking in either anger or fear.

"Go right ahead!"

She screams waving her hand towards the factury. Practically half of the crowd storms off, down the hill and into the bloody mess, only to be greeted with the same fate.

"**Retards. **Anyways, have you finnished mapping the outside?"

Crystal asks pointing at Chespi, she nods. Crystal nods back and turns to the factury.

"Good, now we have to get you in so you can map the inside, you're a _high ranking troll_, so they should let you in."

Chespi nods, turns to Lunari, the girl she had met only minutes ago and asks if she'll come along with her as a _servant._ Lunari nods and follows her down the hill.

**Yeah...next chapter's better.**


	4. Chapter 3: Mine

**In this chapter...what is there? uhm...Lexi gives in. There's a fight scene...and I don't know what else.**

**Warning: no warning.**

**DISCLAIMER(which I totally forgot about): WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE, WE CAN!**

Chapter 3: Mine

She sat proud at her throne, before her sat the long table filled with all the Highbloods, real and formed. She turned her attention towards the troll to her side sipping from the gold goble, her shoulder lengthed hair was made to imitate messy feathers from a crow. She turns her attention back to the trolls and clears her throat loudly, the slightly silenced room grows completely silent and they turn her attention to her.

"This is a feast for all of our new Highbloods, but today I especially want to turn our attention to my dear Lexi whom I shall leave everything with once I have passed."

A couple sounds of irritation reach the Pisces and the Capricorn perched higher than the others.

"She will have everything that I own, by this time, she will own this planet."

Condence turns to Lexi and stands, grabbing her small hands standing her.

"Speak, they must hear your strengthful words, and no worries, they will not attack, I am here to guard you."

Lexi nods and turns to the trolls at the table.

"...I will-"

Lexi clears her voice, she felt that her voice sounded to immature and feared the older trolls would look down on her.

"I will put an end to Pyra and the others, Luna, Skrell. I will not be over thrown. They will die and I will rule, this crown perched on Condences head, it will be mine, I may even improve it if I so wish to."

With every sentence her smile simply grew, the Capricorn adult lifted his goblet and cheered with his deep frightenning voice in Lexis favor.

"This is what I wish my DECENDANT HAD COME out to be like. TOUGH, SMART AND powerful."

"As a result Luna. Today you and Skrell will be put into my quadrants. You **will** be what I wish for you to be. Luna dear, I know you and Pyra have a thing, but you will now me my _thing_. Skrell, you will be mine aswell. Anyone who oppsses can shut up and take it. **I will be the ruler, you all will be my servants and no one will stop me.**"

Condence takes Lexi into her arms and brushes her fingerss through her hair

"She is a true ruler."

Despite every one cheering around him all he could do was watch quietly from across the table as Luna gazed down at the food before her a nuetral look on her face and few tears staning her cheeks.

"Luna,"

Skrell whispers, Luna looks up slightly.

"I'll get you back to Pyra before death can get the best of us okay?"

Lunas gaze softenned, as if she was tired and weak.

"Where do you see a chance for survival Skrell? These guys are tough, insane, warlords, You, me, Pyra and the others are only teens who don't fully understand what's to be done."

Skrell rolls his eyes.

"I will get you to her though, okay?"

After a few seconds Luna nods, leaving Skrell to lean back in his chair and gaze around the room.

Vince set down the iron bar and silently openned the vending machine door, in which he handed the snacks to Chimmy so he could shove them in a bag.

"You're really good at being silent Vince...You're like a ninja...a hot ninja!"

"I'm not gay Chimmy, now shut up or we'll get caught. Chimm nods and continues to stuff the snacks into the fattenned bag. Slowly they slide over to the other vending machine and Vince reaches out for the iron bar.

"I'm really thirsty, can I go get -"

"No, stay with me and you'll be safe."

Vince growls trying not to get annoyed. Chimmy nods and grabs the iron bar as it's handed to him. Vince begins pulling out the drinks and handing them to Chimmy.

"You can have one of these, but don't open-"

A loud snapping is heard, then sizzling. A few rustling sounds come from outside and Vince looks over his shoulder at Chimmy with an angry glare.

"Get up, let's go."

Vince orders grabbing a few more bottles of liquid refreshment and slowly shutting the vending machine. Chimmy hurries onto his feet and wraps his arms around Vines arm as they head back into the broken library.

"Who goes there?"

Vince stiffens at the voice but relaxes shortly after, Chimmy not so much. The short leo boy clings to his arm in fear. Vince pulls his arm out of his grip and turns, rolling his sleeves up and inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"A low blood."

The teal troll growls grabbing his hammer from his back and walking up to the two.

"Stand back Chimmy, I'll protect you."

Vince states in his normal appathetic voice. The leo takes many steps back until feeling fully safe. The adult troll rushes at Vince and slams the hammer down, Vince simply slides forward until he was directly infront of the troll and hits the troll with a sharp upper cut. The troll stumbles bak but is barely damaged. Vince crouches down slightly with an irratated look on his face, he turns his head to the side, spits then places his hands before him.

"You slimy fool! Now I'll kill you and your boyfriend."

"**He's not my boyfriend."**

Vince growls before running and doing windmill kick, successfuly knocking the troll off his feet and onto the ground roughly. Vince lands on his chest and proceeds with the face pounding, his fist moving quickly and professionally. Suddenly he's hit in the face and knocked down. Thr troll crawls onto him and wraps his sharp nailed fingers into the Geminis neck.

"LET GO OF HIM!"

Chimmy screams. The troll is instantly engulfed ina green and purple form and thrown to one side. Vince sits up quickly, gasping, coughing, wheezing and clutching his neck. He turns onto his fours and pulls himself onto his feet, still feeling a bit groggy. Zane was standing at the second pair of double doors with Chimmy clutching his chest thanking him repeatedly. Finally the short leo lets go of him and darts over to Vince. The other Gemini stares quietly as Chimmy jumps at Vince and he catches him, a little irratated.

"I didn't know you could do that."

Vince speaks walking over to Zane, Chimmy sitting on his back nossiling the back of his neck. Zane shrugss.

"Neither did I."

Zane replies then ruffles Chimmys lime green hair. The three of them enter the library and sneak back to the computer lab where the others were.

"Ah, You guys are okay. I was fixing to go down there to check on you guys once I heard Chimmy scream."

Pyra whispers closing the door behind Vince. Skrell pulls her into a hug and rocks back and forth.

"Of course we are Pyra, we wouldn't leave you like that."

Pyra nods pulling away slowly, feeling extremely awkward at the uneccesary act.

"So...we can't do anything until we figure out how to get into the factory and to Luna and Skrell."

Pyra was about to continue when a loud banging sound is heard from a distance. Vince and Zane stand instantly, Pyra aswell.

"You guys stay here, we'll-"

"No Pyra you stay here. Zane and I will go see what's wrong."

Vince orders walking out behind Zane. Pyra stares at the door silently, absolutely tempted to follow them out but in the ends shuts the door and turns back to the others.

Vince is knocked to one side and Zane lifted off of his feet by his neck. The green and purple eyed Gemini wheezing under the tight grip of the troll. Vince struggles onto his feet, his golden blood seeping over his bottom lip.

"Let go of him! Right now! Set him down!"

Vince looks at the figure that rushes over to the troll. His eyes widen as he realises who it was.

"S-Skrell?"

Vince coughs up a bit of blood afterwards and leans back against the wall. Skrell didn't hear him though, he was to busy with Zane.

"He's a lowblood, who attacked me none the less!"

Skrell holds his hand up to silence the troll. He glares down at the Scorpio but says nothing. Skrell pulls Zane into his arms and wipes away the green and purple tears that had stained the lower half of his face as gold.

"I want him to be my slave."

Skrell growls looking back up at the troll. His eyes widen but in the end he nods.

"What about this-"

"You'll let him go."

Skrell growls standing, Zane unconcious in his arms. Vince huffs tiredly and watches both Skrell and the troll closely.

"Let's go."

Skrell orders kicking open the library door and stomping down the stairs, the troll stands there for a few seconds, glaring at Vince, who only glares back.

"Lowlife."

"Freak."

They glare at eachother for a while longer, then the troll leaves and Vince falls onto his knees and is overcome by blackness.


	5. Chapter 4: The one who cares for you

**Okay, so here's chapter four! Skrell and Zane! :3 heheheheh. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter four: The one who cares for you**

The goblet of liquer was tipped to his lips and he swallowed it thankfully. He was begining to get used to the life of royalty he was living.

"Skrell...where's Luna?"

Zane asks feeling uncomfortable around the trolls.

"If he's a slave shouldn't he be the one fetching your food instead of dinning with you?"

Skrell glares at the troll and takes another drink. He turns back to Zane and rubs his shoulder.

"She's safe -hic- ...trust me."

He says, his voice deep and husky. Zane shrugs his hand off and looks away, he was getting chills by the way Skrell was starring him down. Then, Skrell leaned over and smacked his lips against Zanes, his arms wrapping around the Geminis waist and slinging him onto the table. Zane cringes as the silver ware and shards of broken glass stab into him, but that was the lesser of his worries. Skrell straddles him and before he can proceed one of the table legs snap and they roll onto the ground, both boys now covered in shards of glass and blood.

"Get off of me!"

Zane screams punching Skrell, the Scorpio only replies with the same hit. They wrestle on the ground for a while until both boys faces are practically covered in there own blood or their opponents. Finally Skrell gets ahold of his drunk self and slams Zanes arms down above his head. Zane huffs in anger, feeling his face flood with his dark yellow blood. Skrell chuckles a bit, swaying back and forth uneasily.

"You know how long I've wanted to do this?"

Skrell asks sneering from ear to ear. Zane rolls his eyes and looks over at the guards, snickering over in the corner, talking about how he deserved it because he was too brave for a lowblood kind. He rolls his eyes and turns back to Skrell, waiting for something to happen, simply sitting their with all the thoughts going through his head was an adrenaline rush and now his limbs were aching, but that was probably from the rough force that Skrell was making him endure.

"No, why don't you tell me?"

Zane asks sarcastically, Skrell chuckles again, sitting up and ripping his shirt from his well kept muscular form. Zane glares and begins to wriggle beneath him in discomfort.

"Why don't I show you? Then you can come up with some sorta witty answer."

Skrell says with a loud laughter followed.

"Get it? Cuz you're a nerd?"

Zane rolls his eyes, he couldn't believe he was really like that when he was drunk. Skrell leans down to Zanes ear and begins to whisper something when Zane slams the side of his face against Skrells with all the strength he could muster. Skrell sits back with tears in his eyes and his lips sharply curved down.

"Fine, I'll tell you from up here!"

Skrell takes a minutes to gasp for air, Zane stares at him unbelievably.

"Shit, why do I always forget when I'm drunk Dove?"

Skrell begins to crack up laughing until Zane screams loudly, hushing even the guards.

"JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!"

Skrell chuckles and leans down, though not so close this time.

"We're gonna do a different type of fighting-"

"I know this okay? I'm not about to say: RAPE ME! Who the heck does that any ways? Look man, if you're not gonna do anything just let me go back with Pyra."

Zane growls. Skrells confused, goofy smile disapears and his face is covered in discomfort.

"You love her-a lot don't -you Dove?"

He whispers resting his head on Zanes shoulder and breathing in his scent. Zane stares at the ceiling quietly, not knowing what to say. Skrell unzipps Zanes jacket slighty and begins to kiss his collar bone, shoulder, then his neck. When he reached his jawline he sucked softly, yet hard enough to leave a hickie.

"You know how long I've loved you?"

Skrell asks starring down at Zane, the Gemini ignores the urge to roll his eyes and looks to one side.

"Take him-take him to my room,"

Skrell orders stumbling off of Zane, who sighs in deep relief.

"**and don't you D-A-R-E touch him."**

Skrell orders in his usual tough voice. Zane looks up at Skrell and continues to stare at him once he's lifted onto his feet and dragged off by one guard.

"You have beautiful hair, my dearest."

Condence speaks softly as she slides the brush through Lexis mid back hair, that seemed to be growing quicker than expected. Lexi sat on the ground before Condence, her head slightly tilting back as the brush went futher down. Condence smiles, for once actually feeling a bit of peace in her heart.

"When you gain power, you will be amasing. My armies will serve you without objection. You will be beautiful, wise, and powerful."

Of course I will. But I need to get rid of you sooner, if I wait patentiently soon I'll be tired of this routine. You're an acknowledgable being, strong, beautiful, feared, powerful, but I have better things I must do. I have a world I **must **rule, people I **must **kill and a certain some one to humiliate. Once I rule the world, there will be no survival for anyone who objects. No one will stop me. I will have all the power. I'll bribe the army into working for me during their entire lives with goods and gold. They will love, yet fear me. No one will remember you. I will over write your name.

A grin grows, ear to ear. Her eyes sharp and sparkling with thought. Her blood boiling in excitement, and her stomach churning in hunger. Right, she still hadn't eaten all day, after the feast that is. She seemed to have grown a large appetite once becoming a troll, but now she could endure a lot of pain, hunger, and rage. She was amasingly strong and practically invinsible to any human now. Once Condence was finnished brushing her hair, she wrapped her arms around Lexis shoulders and rested her head on the Capricorns. She stared at Lexis long horns in thought then spoke.

"What was your lusces like?"

Lexi shrugs.

"What's a lusces?"

Condence stays silent for a while then begins to speak again.

"The one who cares for you while you're in your grub years. They protect you, feed you, nurture you. What was yours like?"

Lexi forms the sentence into something she could undeerstand.

"Humans have parents that care for them. A mom and a dad. Your dad is supposed to be the man of the house, and your mom the gentle loving type."

Condence nods.

"What was your mom like?"

"I can't really say. She wasn't one I liked to be around."

Lexi answeres truthfully, she feels Condence nod again.

"May I be your mom?"

Lexi smiles softly, it wasn't every day that some one asked to be a mom to a kid they barely even knew.

"Yeah, why not.'

Condence then turns Lexi around, standing her on her feet as she did so. She leans forward to kiss her again but Lexi places one hand over her lips and the other to her own cheek.

"My mom would kiss me on my cheek."

Condence nods and leans closer to her cheek, delivering a small peck. Lexis grin widens. _Even you obey me. _She's softly pulled into a hug, her face against Condences ribs. Her grin growing with the thought of killing her now and gaining power, but of course she'd lose everything, she'd be caught and killed. Her fingers wrap around the thick long locks of hair and she twirls them slowly. _Some how, this is real. I am to become the ruler. I am power alone._


	6. Chapter 5: Truth be told

**Next chapter.**

**C****hapter Five: Truth be told**

Pyra stood quickly, the door to the computer lab opening suddenly and a body falling in. She runs to Vinces side, hauling him into the room and onto her lap, Chimmy closing the door and darting back to hug the wounded Gemini.

"What happened to Zane?"

Pyra asks while Chimmy unzips Vinces shirt and searches for the cuts. The small group of trolls jump suddenly at the abrubt banging outside. Pyra motions for Chimmy to watch over Vince and for Dextri to come with her as she stands and moves towards the door. Dextri jumps to her feet quickly and follows her every step.

"What are we supposed to do if it's a troll? Vince is the only one who really knows how to fight properly."

Pyra shrugs.

"We'll wing it."

Dextris face goes pale but she nods and follows. Suddenly the door slams open and not a second after a blur of pink and yellow rolls in quickly. Pyra and Dextri jump, slam the door shut and rush over to the thing on the ground and begin to kick frantically.

"STOP YOU IDIOTS!"

Pyra stops suddenly and begins to laugh, Dextri looks at the human than at Pyra.

"Crystal? Hey sis! You're okay!"

Pyra cheers happily plopping down beside Crystal. Crystal unzips her yellow short sleeved jacket then ties her pitch black hair into a ponytail.

"Jackie, you look like a freak."

Pyra stares.

"Oh! Yeah! Jackie, I got this map for the factory, now all of us can storm it and-"

"No, they have Luna...and Lexi and everybody else. We can't just storm it, they might kill them."

Crystal grabs Pyra by the colar of the white chinese dress she was wearing and pulls her closer to where they were only inches away.

"Listen here you snotty smart ass, a couple of your friends dieing shouldn't be a big price to pay for the world surviving."

Pyras eyes widen and Crystal suddenly looks down at the dress she was wearing.

"Isn't this the dress I bought you so you could hang up on your wall with the rest of your decoration?"

"Hyeah...Uhm...I kinda got captured in it...so yeah..."

"But you were at school right?"

Crystal asks with a growl, looking back at Dextri, Chimmy and Vince for confirmation.

"Yeah...I kinda liked it so much I wanted to wear it."

Vince coughs loudly and Chimmy begins to panic.

"He's dieing! He's dieeeeeiiiing!"

Chimmy whines, Dextri slaps him over the head and sits Vince up.

"You were letting him drown on his own blood, moron."

Chimmy smiles and hugs Vince, who reluctantly pushes him off with a loud groan. Pyra nods turning to Dextri and motioning her to come over with Crystal.

"Hold him against your chest like this."

Dextri says laying Vince down on Chimmys chest while Vince glares at her with daggers in his eyes.

"Okay, so I had this whole group of people who wanted to storm the factory, but I told them we'd have to wait for the two aliens I'd sent in to map the place to come back! But they were impatient so they did it anyways and died. Only one of the aliens returned though, she said the other chick Lunari was enslaved by the soon to be ruler. She also begged me to save her, so I gotta do that now okay?"

Pyra nods quickly and points at Dextri and herself.

"While you save Lunari, we'll save Luna and the others, and kill this soon to be ruler that you mentioned."

Crystal nods quickly and jumps onto her feet.

"We gotta leave this place now though, I was being chased by some aliens and I doubt that they'd throw themselves down just to be kicked by you retards. Let's go."

Crystal orders moving to the door. Chimmy and Pyra lift Vince onto his feet and help him out the door. They sneak through the hallways silently, the only sounds were the deep groaning and wheezing that came from Vince and the whinning that came Chimmy. Finally they found a back door exit into a large parking lot surrounded by a huge amount of trees. Just off in the distance they could see the tiny cross of a church. Pyra and Chimmy look at eachother for a moment then Pyra calls out to Crystal.

"There's a church, maybe we can find some refugees there and they can help-"

"Nope, we can't waist time Jackie, we gotta get to the factory as-"

"I'm not gonna let my friend die just becuase you wanna save the friggin world."

Pyra growls.

"You can go ahead Crystal, Dextri, Chimmy and I are taking Vince to the church."

Crystal turns around hurriedly, a sharp glare peircing her younger sister.

"Who's older?"

Pyra glares at her then looks past with a worried expression.

"Uhm, nevermind...we might wanna hide."

Pyra says motioning the others to follow her and Chimmy behind some bushes. They all lay behind the bushes and watch as a tall troll with the Libra insignia made from her red and blue outfit comes into sight. At her side was some one Pyra found to be extremely familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"That's her, she's the soon to be ruler."

At that moment the shorter troll turned her face slightly and it suddenly struck Pyra. She shakes her head with a grin and turns to Crystal.

"That troll beside Lexi right?"

Pyra asks, Crystal shakes her head while the others look from Pyra to Lexi finally recognising her.

"No. Lexi is the heiress."

Pyras jaw drops.

"You know she's being forced."

Crystal slaps her hand to her forehead and points at the two trolls.

"Does it look like she's screaming for help or trying to run away. We should eaves drop and find out what they're talking about!"

Crystal suggests turning back to the scene before them. Pyra stares at Crystal in shock then turns back to Lexi.

"I'm sure Condence is up to no good, why would she give her throne away so easily?"

"Who knows, but the point is, when I have the throne, this area here will be your hunting ground."

"Heeeeheheeeheee...I like the sound of that. I'd love to hang some lowbloods here."

"Especially why I'll be handing over Pyra and the others to you when we capture them."

"Heeeeheheeeheee."


	7. Chapter 6: All for the power

**... Disclaimer: Don't own Homestuck**

**Chapter Six: All for the Power**

"The humans are attacking the factory with their guns and pointless crap, we should hurry back."

RedGlare says patting Lexis shoulder. _Get your hand off of me. The only reason I'm nice to such a git like you is because you could help my career._ Lexi only smiles on the outside, though it didn't matter, she knew the blind freak couldn't see her.

"Then let's hurry."

Skrell sighs leaning back against Zane. He sighs again then looks above him at the Gemini who was starring out the window. From the certain angle he was at, Zane wasn't so beguiling, so he sat up instead and turns to face Zane who shifts his gaze to the ground.

"You won't even look me in the eyes anymore? I mean...it's not like I even did anything, but if the whole reason why your avoiding eye contact is because you do want something-"

"Shut up. I don't want _anything_ from you."

Skrell leans back on his elbows, kicking his legs out from under him and laying them on either side of Zane to better comfort himself. He motions his head to one side with a grin on his face.

"Sit there, I feel a little too exposed to you like this."

Skrell chuckles, Zane rolls his eyes but moves over as he was ordered. Skrell looks up at Zane who sits with his legs crossed and starring off in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

Skrell asks watching the Gemini carefully. Zane simply shrugs, leaning forward, propping his elbows on the side of his knees and resting his chin in his palms.

"Pyra right?"

Skrell answers looking away. Zane sighs, rolling his eyes again.

"Why don't you just sneak Luna out?"

Zane asks after a long while of silence. Skrell snorts, sitting up and gazing at Zane.

"Why if you love her so much do you try to get someone she's in love with back to her?"

Skrell asks. After a while of silence he continues.

"I mean, I don't see what's so great about Pyra anyways. She's always saying crap about Luna infront of you, doesn't that irritate you? It irritates me when she does that crap."

"All I want is for her to be happy-"

"SHE IS HAPPY. She doesn't need your help Dove. She's got some one who she loves and loves her back. What about you huh?"

Zane turns and glares at Skrell.

"I don't need you to worry about me-"

"Then who? You're not doing it."

They both glare at eachother in silence, their chests heaving in anger. Then Skrell leaps forward and tackles Zane onto his back, enveloping his lips with the others. Zane fights back immediately, slamming his fists against Skrells face, knocking him back.

Lexi walked down the hallways that were currently being painted over in reds, maroons, browns, and yellows. She had the clearest idea on who was at the end of the hallway but he wasn't her destination. Once reaching the door she turns directly infront of it and slams it open. Sitting at oppisite sides of the room were two angry, bruised trolls.

"Skrell, why are you fighting with a slave? The military's down here and all you want to do is beat on a weakling?"

"What do you expect me to do? They sent the marines and shit."

Lexi rolls her eyes.

"Get down here, before I kill you."

Lexi growls leaving the two. She hurries further down the hallways, absent mindedly picking her favorite splatter of blood. Finally she slams open the last door before the corner and enters. Luna was no where in the room, nor in the coon or closet. Lexi storms out slaming her fist against the door as she did so.

"**You!"**

Lexi screams pointing at one of the slaves, she hurries over to her and bows slightly.

"Y-yes-"

"Tell RedGlare I want her to find Luna and hang her, and I want it done before she..."

Lexi smiles to herself.

"No, tell her to follow Luna until she's found Pyra and the others, then tell her I want them all hung. Understood?"

The slave girl nods then hurries off in the direction Lexi was headed._ Bastards, how come one thinks he can slack off and the other thinks she can run off? Pyra, you're the head of my problems. **I am going to de-cap-it-tate you. **_

When she reached the outer walls of the factory she was greeted by the thickness of smoke and loud booms. She grunts and storms over to Condences side, who stood calmly watching as the trolls took out the majority of the soldiers, yet some of them falling due to the bullets. Once sencing her arrival Condence turns to her and bows her head, Lexi doing the same.

"Are we losing or winning?"

"Winning of course, the foolish humans stand no chance."

Lexi grins from ear to ear, her blood beginning to boil, she was having the hardest time staying cool. She wanted to slice though the humans below her, she knew she could do it.

"Reklin made these for you, they're made out of a Pisces's set of bones."

Concence says handing Lexi a pair of pitch black claws that almost felt like iron. Lexi grins widely and turns back to Condence.

"I'm guessing the messy black haired guy is Reklin. What about you?"

Condence only smirks and points ahead.

"Go kill for me."

For my throne you fool.

For the blood.

For the thrill I get at hearing them scream.

For the stinging wounds I get from not dodging quickly enough.

For the thought of killing Pyra.

Pyra and all those fools who defy, even Skrell.

Any reason but for you.

A loud boom is heard, like thunder, or lightning, and the sky is painted over in blue. Smoke rises from the ground, but not the soldiers who fell. Lexi stares amased at the ashed bodies on the ground before her. She quickly looks over her shoulder and up at Condence. The Pisces held a giant golden tridant over her head with what seemed to be blue electricity sparking from the sharp tips. Condence looks down at Lexi and grins widely.

That Tridants mine. As soon as she's gone, I'll have that Tridant and all the fucking power. Hehheh, I always knew I was better than Pyra and all of our low class friends, that being said only prooves my point.

Lexi grins back as the images of killing Pyra and her friends rush through her mind.

"Hahahhahahhahaaaaaa!"

Lexi breaks out into a loud hysterical laughter, kicking a body on the ground and screaming in joy.


	8. Chapter 7: Gamzee

**Haha! Yeah, the chapter I've been wanting to get to! FINALLY! NOW I THINK I'LL WORK ON CUPCAKE LOVE...no tomorrow or my sis'll take my comp away! :( Sorry guys...Hope you like this story... :)**

**Chapter Seven: Gamzee**

_"Lexi, come, follow me."_

Lexi stands and follows the tall Pisces down a couple long hallways until finally reaching a giant iron door.

"I am about to show you something...I want you to take knowledge of these fools, kill a few if you wish, but over all I want you to choose one as your personal slave, she, he, will do what ever you say, even kill their own matesprit if you want. Understand?"

"Of course...so these are trolls? Most likely the decendants that Reklin keeps on about?"

A wolfish grin spreads across Lexis lips and she nods slowly. She opens the door and Lexi follows her down a couple iron steps until reaching a soiled ground. The walls surrounding her were dimmly lit with torches and decorated with colorful blood and the trolls it had come from.

"They've been hung here for a couple months for rebelling against me and attempting to end my rule, your future rule."

Condence says placing her hand on Lexis shoulder and pushing her forth.

"What if the one I choose tries to kill me?"

Lexi asks looking up at Condence suspiciously. Condence places her hand over her chest and laughing in disbelief.

"Such nonsence shouldn't be spoken dear. These bastards can do nothing to some one as mentally and physically strong as you. Now dear, choose."

Condence says pushing Lexi forth, once she was facing her back she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest in annoyance. Lexi looks over them slowly. She made a disgusted look as the lowbloods came into sight, then her eyes fell over the perfect one. His face seemed to have some sort of faded clown make up and his eyes seemed to be tired, but intoxicatingly odious.

"Him. The Capricorn."

Lexi growls pointing at the troll who slowly looks over at Lexi with wide incidious eyes. Lexi walks over to the trolls now surrounding the Capricorn as they unchain him from the wall.

"Gaaaaaamzee...no.."

Lexi looks over her shoulder quickly and barely gets a glimpse of who had called out. A small, yet muscular troll with a long and messy mohawk covering his back looked from _Gamzee_ to Lexi.

"Is he...your matesprit?"

Lexi asks walking over to Gamzee and lifting his face by the chin. He struggles with the chains that held his arms behind his back, his mouth shut and a reverse spiked collar on his neck in place.

"...no..."

His voice was low, deep with masculinity and had a high pitched crack from lack of usage. Lexi turns to the Taurus and grins.

"Is he lying?"

The Taurus looks down at Gamzee and shakes his head. Lexi nods with an exagerated _Ah!._

"Okay, okay! Well, here's how it's gonna go Gamzee."

Lexi says swiftly turning on her heels and roughly smacking her hand against Gamzees cheek. Gamzee cringes as it begins to sting but he glares at her over all and tries to lean away from her hand.

"I really love your make up...you know I love clowns. Did you do it yourself?"

After a slight hesitation he nods. Lexis grin widens and she ruffles his hair.

"You're going to paint my face like that too. Except...I want it to be pointier and less inviting with none of the white paint...and...I want it to be done in your blood. Because you have such beautiful blood Gamzee."

Lexi grins looking over her shoulder at the Taurus who was looking at Gamzee in thought.

Foot pattering echoed through the hallways as Ninnox krept along the walls behind Dualscar in an almost nonchalant way. The latter troll had been followed by the creep since she first arrived, and he'd known it all along, he was simply forbidden to lay a hand on any of the experiamental humans. But today was not the day to be in his business, yesterday she had even waited around the corner while he had occupied the human latrine. He turns around swiftly and catches her by the collar of her medium navy blue trench coat.

"Why are you following me human?"

"Cuz, I'm like Slenderman, I'm always watching."

She chuckles kicking her feet back and forth due to being lifted off the ground. Dualscar stares puzzled at her but shrugs in the end and throws her down.

"Stop following me."

He growls swiftly turning and walking away.

"Who do I follow then? That Sagitarius dude almost shot me with an arrow the other day, good thing I danced my way out of the room though."

She chuckles on the floor of the empty hallway.

"I don't know how to dance. That never happened though, I'd be dead then. Hahahahahahaa. Wait that's bad. Crap!"

Ninnox jumps to her feet and sprints out the door and after Dualscar.


End file.
